


target, aim, shoot [m] — EIGHTEEN.

by neogguk



Series: TARGET, AIM, SHOOT [m] — lee taeyong, jung jaehyun [20]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball Player Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Heavy Angst, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Seo Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Protective Lee Taeyong, rich au, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neogguk/pseuds/neogguk
Summary: not only does jaehyun find himself trapped, but it's also you.↳ pairings: jaehyun x reader, taeyong x reader | spy!au, university!au





	target, aim, shoot [m] — EIGHTEEN.

**Author's Note:**

> in this chapter - ↳ warnings: smoke and alcohol mention, minor character death mentions
> 
> along the way of the series - ↳ warnings: blood, knives/guns, catcalling, drug and alcohol mention, explicit content/smut, cheating
> 
> hello!! i havent posted in almost a week and i have no excuse except uni has taken over my life. i promise longer updates will be coming up this weekend!!! and more better updates !

You blink when the game finishes.

It feels short, since you arrived at the match ten minutes late. You weren't even sure if Jaehyun caught you sitting in the crowd.

Jaehyun's team has won, in the last minute with his famous dunk shot, which made everyone leap out of their seats and cheer. The trophy is his once again. You can see the biggest grin on his face when his teammates give him a group hug and give Jungkook a handshake afterwards and your eyes widen when you see who he hugs next. _Olivia_. She rises from her seat and Jaehyun sends her a big smile before she runs up to hug him. You shouldn't feel jealous—it felt wrong. It wasn't right. Seulgi senses something is wrong when you sit down.

"Are you okay? You can't be tired now. Jaehyun asked to talk to you after the match." Seulgi shoves your shoulder lightly and you rub your eyes.

"I uh, what?"

"I forgot to tell you." She smiles sheepishly. You look up at her, "You're serious?"

"Yeah. Why? What's— _oh_." She pauses. "When... the hell did she start coming along?" You shrug, "Oh my god. Y/N, you better not be thinking what I'm thinking."

"Just say it.."

"You'll kill me if I did. You never feel like this," Seulgi smirks and you laugh. "Jeez, don't worry about her. I'm sure she's leaving after anyway." You pull Seulgi to sit back down with you as you scrolled through your phone and replied to recent messages and emails. The gym was getting more empty and it was only just the basketball team around, continuing to shoot and dunk in the hoop. Seulgi tells you she has a date with Kihyun and you began to panic when you follow her down the stairs, hoping Jaehyun wouldn't see you escape. Why did he even want to talk to you anyway?

"Excuse me for a second," Jaehyun spoke and Jungkook nodded and watched him jog lightly to you. "Uh, Y/N?"

You turn around, feeling defeated. "Um, hello," You squeak, feeling more awkward than before. You shifted your feet and he chuckled, "T-Thank you for coming uh, Seulgi told me you had a meeting at work and I hope I didn't rush anything."

"You're good, it's fine," You gulp, "Uh, well done for winning. I think I should get—"

"I-If you're not busy, could we get dinner together? And we can talk?"

Jaehyun never gave up on you. A blush crawled to your cheeks, "I.."

"Jaehyun," You clenched your jaw when you heard Olivia's voice. Jaehyun mouthes a sorry and Olivia walks over, a hand resting on top of his shoulder. "Oh, is this the famous Y/N you talked about?"

Your eyes flickered to Jaehyun. "Y-Yeah."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Olivia," She smiled brightly and you politely shook her hand, feeling increasingly nervous. Her voice was overenthusiastic and you were sure she was putting on a nice act. "I don't think you know that Jaehyun lives at Jaemin's now since you weren't exactly fit for his parents and he got mad—"

"Olivia," Jaehyun said, quite sternly, "C-Could you leave us for a bit? I'll talk to you about tonight, I promise." Olivia nods and she nods, looking up and down at you before walking away. 

"I'll go now." Your harsh tone makes Jaehyun panic.

"No, don't. I'm sorry for that."

"Jaehyun. You love her, I see it," You say, sadly. "Look, actually, I wouldn't have minded a dinner. But you seem occupied." Her words crawled up your skin and you felt insecure. You were right, of course his parents wouldn't accept you.

"Y/N,"

"Goodnight, Jaehyun." You took a deep breath. "I'm happy for you. Trust me." Your glossy eyes look at him one more time. You knew he didn't love you as much as he loved _her_.

-

"Y/N?"

"I know, I shouldn't be here." You stumbled through Taeyong's apartment, finding yourself a can of peach tea in his fridge. Your lecture didn't start until eleven and even if you couldn't stay long, you didn't mind running late to your lecture next morning. "You're pretty far from campus.." He mutters, following you into the kitchen.

You turn around and huff hair out of your face. "It's fine. I'll get a bus back to campus."

"No, it's fine, I'll take you. Just let me know when." He says, leaning against the doorframe. "What's up? Why are you here?"

"Nothing. Seulgi wasn't back at the dorms and I didn't want to be by myself."

"How about Jaehyun?"

You rolled your eyes. "Will there be a day where the two of you stop asking about each other?"

"What?"

"What?" You answer back, "If you're curious, he's busy." You sit down on the couch and Taeyong responds, "It's about him, isn't it?"

You look at him. "Yeah," You gulp, "It's fine, though. He's seeing someone else." Taeyong couldn't tell if he was cheering himself on inside his head or if he felt bad. Of course he did feel a slight sorry for you. "You can stay here for the night if you need to, I'm here."

"Thanks," You slump on his couch and he sits down, patting your knee, "I'm sorry. I just needed to come to you."

"Hey, it's okay," He squeezes your thigh lightly, "You know you can talk to me about anything." You rest your head on his shoulders, finding comfort within him. "I know, Yong." You frown. "What is with you and Jaehyun? Is there something I should know?"

He lets out a low chuckle. "It's nothing you should worry about."

"Don't give me that bullshit," You swallow the peach tea, "I'm not here to piece it myself, Yong. I need to know what's happened."

"We used to be friends, alright? We fought and yeah. It wasn't good. We were just stupid college boys," Taeyong rubs his temple and you look up, watching him take a deep breath. "I envied him sometimes. I forgot about him until we saw each other that night."

"You two.. argued?"

"Y-Yeah."

It would be the same reason again, too.

"About what?"

"Stuff. I don't think you should hear it from me, you should probably hear it from the douchebag himself," Taeyong hitched a breath and you sat up, lying back on the couch, "I know I shouldn't have a say. It's your life." He cups your chin, "I just.. need you to be careful for me, love."

"O-Okay," You stammer, bewildered. "Nothing's wrong with telling the truth, Taeyong."

Taeyong knew that. "I.. I don't think it's my place to say. I have a lot of crap bottled up about him." His fingers delicately slide across your cheek and Taeyong gives you a weak smile. "You shouldn't worry about me. I can tell you want to start over with him."

It pains to say those words.

* * *

"Why the hell did you say that?"

"What? It's not like you would have told her, Jaehyun," Olivia snickers, handing Jaehyun his iced Americano. "You have a lot to say to her. About everything. About us."

"There still isn't an us."

"So what am I doing here? Are you going to force me to fly back to San Fran again?" Olivia argued.

"No, no," Jaehyun sat down on his bed, well, Jaemin's guest room bed, Olivia leaning against the doorframe. "I'm sorry. I was mad. I didn't want Y/N getting the wrong ideas."

"Well, she still is," Olivia sighed. "Jae, you're not in high school anymore. What is—"

"_Taeyong_."

"What?"

"She's been seeing Lee Taeyong too." Jaehyun took a deep breath and Olivia widened her eyes, gasping, "You're kidding. _The_ Lee Taeyong?"

"I know." Jaehyun looks up at Olivia. "_Fuck_, I couldn't stand him. I ran into Y/N at the club and.. He was there. They know each other."

"You're kidding me, Jaehyun, you're joking," Olivia lets out a sarcastic laugh, "You and Taeyong are going to fight over someone again? Like what you did years ago?"

"It's terrible, you don't have to remind me," Jaehyun responds, knowing his ex-girlfriend wasn't exactly pleased with the situation either. "I'm sorry, I don't.. I don't need to drag you into this." Olivia sits down next to him, patting his knee.

"You know me well enough and I know you well enough, Jaehyun," Olivia smiled, "Look, I'll be glad to extend my stay and help you with anything. Don't waste your time on her and you do need to tell her the truth. About every single thing."

"I appreciate it," He lets out a heavy breath.

Olivia grinned. "And, I want you to give me a chance to try again. To try _us_ again."

Her words simply stunned Jaehyun. "_We can't_."

-

"Jung Yoonoh!"

The voice makes Jaehyun sigh once he steps foot in the building of J.Jewels. Co-workers greet Jaehyun respectfully, bowing and even going the mile of politely shaking his hand. He simply had no sympathy for his parents; making everybody in Seoul believe he was happier with somebody else that wasn't you. His mother and father have constantly called him many times due to his absence, even around the office about his sudden outburst during a meeting. He was called in today for an interview and that's all he wanted to do. Get the interview done and leave.

"Mother," Jaehyun responds, planting a kiss on her cheek. He feels the stares from people walking around already. "I'm here for the interview."

"Ah, yes of course," She nods, leading them both into an elevator. Once it's clear, she clears her throat. "Yoonoh, you have a lot of explaining to do." She sternly says, eyeing Jaehyun, who wasn't bothered. "Maria was concerned! You left. You yelled during a meeting, you stayed at Jaemin's. Because of some girl?"

"She isn't some girl, mother," Jaehyun snapped, turning his head to her. "She's someone who I loved and you took my happiness away from me because of your selfish words."

"Yoonoh—"

"Be angry at me for forcing every single camera to delete pictures of Olivia and I. Be angry at me for asking to take articles down, mother," Jaehyun took a deep breath, "You told me for many years only my happiness matters. Look at where we are now."

The elevator dings and Jaehyun steps out first, the older woman trailing quietly behind him. "Honey, please, don't be mad—"

"I found my own place already if you're wondering." Jaehyun cuts her off, "And I know I'll be more happy rather than being in our household."

* * *

"Yong!" You yell, sighing and clutching your naked, wet body. Staring at the blank wall of Taeyong's bathroom, you patiently wait for his response. Jeno took you to his apartment after he picked you up at campus, dashing out of the lecture hall avoiding Jaehyun. Taeyong provided you with as much comfort as he could, knowing that you were still willing to try and give Jaehyun a chance eventually. "Yeah?"

"I.. I need a towel." You spoke loud, although you were muttering the last word.

"I'm coming, don't worry," Taeyong yelled back and you hear footsteps. He opens the door slowly and carefully and you blush, covering your body. "Ah, thanks."

"No problem." His cheeks are hinting rose, "Don't forget it next time."

"Shut up," You say, seeing him smirk before closing the door. You dry yourself and throw on one of his hoodies, feeling warm and you lie on his bed, putting the duvet over you. "Clingy Y/N is the worst Y/N."

"You're so.." You shove his face lightly in a joking manner, Taeyong putting his arm around you and pulling you close. "Have you tried talking to Jaehyun?"

"I don't want to," You mumble, "I just.. It's confusing. Everything is."

"It's how the world is, my love," Taeyong says and you put your hand in his. "It doesn't go all to plan."

"I know," You snuggle into his chest, closing your eyes, "It's his decision. I should be happy for him."

"Yeah," He watches you shift your position, taking a deep breath. "You love him, don't you?"

"I wouldn't say that, Taeyong," You bite your lip.

"No no... At least you must have. Just like.. us." Taeyong's careful with his words. "Taeyong, please.."

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Goodnight, Y/N." He kisses your forehead and lies back down on his pillow, the silence filling his bedroom. You don't want to fall asleep, "I'm sorry, Taeyong."

"You have nothing to be sorry about."

-

Your eyes flutter open from the sun blasting through the pale white curtains, your body tangled in Taeyong's. You thought you wouldn't have fallen asleep due to his words, but Taeyong ended up sleeping before you. His words stuck in your mind and you were beginning to feel trapped. There seemed to be no escape. You heard his heartbeat and he continued to sleep peacefully. You place his soft hair back, hoping it wouldn't wake him up. Your love for Taeyong never went away.

Sitting up and rubbing your eyes, your eyes land on your phone.

**Johnny:** it's about time you unblocked me

**Johnny:** anyways, we need to meet up on monday. no one has to know. it's about jaehyun. everything you're thinking is far from the truth and i know you don't want to see any of us

**Johnny:** but... i think you deserve to know the truth about everything and i know you can believe all you want about him and olivia, but trust me, it's not her it wants

**Johnny:** sorry for wasting your time, though

You look back at Taeyong. He shifts on the bed but continues to sleep.

**You:** why are you doing this?

**You:** i can see it, johnny. you don't need to tell me anymore. i know that we're both willing to try but idk. i appreciate it. i guess i'll let you know next time

You hope he doesn't text you again and when you lie back, carefully positioning Taeyong's arms around you. "You alright there, love?" He whispers, groggily and huskily.

"Yeah. Just a few texts from Johnny."

"Johnny?"

"Seo," You pause. "It's nothing to worry about, though. He's just asking for help for a project," You lie, watching him rub his eyes and clear his throat. You sit up again, "I was going to order some breakfast."

"Ah, that sounds good right now," Taeyong exhales, wiggling his eyebrows at you. "Just grab my wallet from my pocket."

You laugh, as he tossed the duvet over his shoulder. "No, let it be on me."

He frowns. "Don't be serious. Just get my card and swipe."

You snort, "Yeah yeah, I get it." You yelp when he pulls you back in his arms, "Taeyong.. I'm starving." You pout and he pecks your cheek.

"Just a few minutes," He shuts his eyes. "And just please take my card. You've been paying a lot lately."

You smile. Genuinely, this time. Something you don't think you've done in ages.

-

"Morning."

"Morning, Jeno." You say as he handed you a bunch of papers. "All work from Kun?"

"Yup. He asked for a response on the back," He places a mug down on your desk, "And coffee how you like it. Taeyong told me to get the papers back as he's still trying to track down the bomber. He seems to be close to finding out the identity and the address so he doesn't want you doing that."

"Thank you," You nod, "I'll just email him then. You have any plans later?"

"Probably out with Jaemin," Jeno responds.

"I shouldn't keep you for long, then." You grin, seeing his eyes turn into crescents. "H-He hasn't mentioned anything about Jaehyun, right?"

Jeno freezes. "U..Um, a little bit. How he's renting something far from his parents. He wasn't really happy with everything and he doesn't blame you. Jaemin just thinks you two need to talk."

"Ah, I get it."

"I.. I should get going," Jeno flashed you a smile. "Just let me know if you need anything."

"Yeah. I'll see you at gun training?"

"Yep. Beat you there." You chuckle and Jeno closes the door behind you, and you took a deep breath and rubbed your temples. You needed to stop thinking about Jaehyun. You had to. Maybe you could talk with him for a few minutes and agree that the two of you meeting should have never happened. That what you two had should have never fallen in love in the first place. He was Jung Jaehyun; a rich guy in Seoul, a guy who would be popular amongst University of SM. You fell in love with him.

Your thoughts are interrupted with a soft knock on the door. "Come in."

-

"I'm running out of clothes because of you," Taeyong rolls his eyes playfully, handing you a shirt of his after you showered.

"You're rude," You pout, "I'm heading back to my dorm tomorrow so you'll miss me wearing your shirts."

"I'm kidding," He wraps his arms around your waist, pressing his chin on your shoulder. "Do you want me to take you? Or is Seulgi dropping by?" You blush and take his arms off, lying down on his bed. "She'll come by, it's fine."

"Does she still hate me?"

"I don't know." You answered, truthfully. "I don't.. think you should worry about it, anymore."

"Yeah, okay," His hands crawl up your thigh, rubbing up and down softly. He then lies down next to you, propping his head on his hand and tucks hair behind your ear. "Taeyong?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Y/N."

* * *

Jaehyun thanks Olivia for dragging one of his boxes upstairs to his shared dorm room with Johnny, telling her he'd see her another time. From afar, his eyes squint when he sees you and Seulgi, laughing together over a joke she made. He clears his throat and shuts the door behind him, Johnny chuckling at him. "You alright there, Jae?"

"She seems happy."

"You made her believe that you and Olivia are a thing again," Johnny quirks a brow. "Don't even tell me you agreed to her stupid fucking deal. She's here to hurt Y/N even more. I don't care how long you've known her for."

"Johnny—"

"Jaehyun, open your eyes dude," Johnny takes a deep breath. "I'm losing contact with Y/N again because you're making her believe every _damn_ lie you've said to her. Get rid of Olivia. Stop calling her. You should have never drank with her in the first place getting over Y/N. If you told your mother and father how you feel about Y/N why can't you tell Olivia?"

"I.."

"Don't tell me you love her, Jaehyun."

"I don't!" Jaehyun yells. "S-She.."

"She what, Jaehyun?" Johnny puts his arms in the air, annoyed. "Jaehyun.. Please. You have to sort this out. Don't let Olivia be your damn last resort. I'm here for you." He looked up at his best friend. "You're constantly around Olivia and you miss practices. You never do. What happened to you?"

"Johnny.."

"I thought Olivia was right for you. I'm sure she's getting shit round your head about Y/N. Don't let her do that."

"I'm sorry." Jaehyun choked.

"It shouldn't be me you apologise to, Jae," Johnny pauses. "You have a lot to think about. Taeyong may be getting in the way but don't forget about you telling me how much Y/N means to you. The necklace you have for her. No one should be stopping you, Jae."

"What do I do now?" Jaehyun lets out, feeling like an idiot.

"You know what you need to do." Jaehyun looked up at Johnny. His best friend patted his back. "Don't lose someone like Y/N."

Johnny was right. And Jaehyun was more than thankful for his best friend giving him advice.

It was like a game. 

A game of sick lies, love and hatred.


End file.
